Runaway
by BTRDreams
Summary: James. You two used to have a real thing going on. Something serious. Something passionate. Pure love. But now? - ft. 'Runaway' by Bruno Mars


**Runaway**

When everything in love gets so complicated

You sigh and close your eyes. Again. Again you're lying alone in bed, like so many nights before. You turn around and grab your phone. 1:32 am. You sigh once more and watch the picture of you and James fade as the phone blacks out again.

James. You two used to have a real thing going on. Something serious. Something passionate. Pure love. But now?

You of course knew that it wouldn't be easy, being together with a guy who's not only an actor but as well in a band, but you kinda hoped it would be better than _this_.

Hardly seeing each other, if so most of the time only at night. Late when James comes home from work, pressing a chaste kiss to your lips before collapsing onto the bed and falling asleep before you can even ask him about his day. You won't lie: You hate this! Sometimes you wish James was just a normal guy. Not because you're jealous and scared that he'll fall in love with one of his female fans, no, you know that he only loves you… But because if he had a normal job you would actually get to see eachother.

It feels like you don't even know him anymore, can't even remember what he looks like anymore, can't even remember what his lips taste like anymore.

You sigh once more, shaking your head as those things come to your mind. You can't deny that you thought about leaving him quite some times lately. Although you're sure that you love him more than anything, you're not sure if you can keep your relationship going on like this. It only hurts you both.

You startle as the door opens and James walks in, tired, falling down beside of you in bed.

'Hey babe!', you whisper and sit straight up, so you can kiss his cheek. He smiles at you weakly and you flash back a forced smile. This feels so wrong, like a lie, tho it just shouldn't.

'What's wrong?', he whispers and looks at you concerned. You can say whatever you want, James really knows you well.

You sigh again and cover your face in your hands, looking for the right words. You suddenly feel his warm hand on your shoulder, the fear in his voice making you shiver as he speaks: 'Baby, you're scaring me! Is everything alright?'

You look up into his eyes, shaking your head, trying your best to keep the little tears in your eyes, but they don't listen, they just make their ways down your chin, dropping to the ground.

'Nothing's alright! Do you think everything is alright? Do you think _this_ is alright? Because I don't! We don't see each other anymore, we take each other for granted! What happened? What happened to us? Do you remember how it all started? We were so much in love, but I think we got used to it after a while and just forget to actually _love_… Plus your job isn't exactly making things easier… I mean babe, I think it's great that your career is taking off, but it's only gonna get worse for us! And I can't stand this any longer, I'm surprised I could until now!'

You take a deep shaking breath, catching the sight of James' watering eyes. He's just sitting there, shaking his head.

'Are you breaking up with me?', he finally manages to say, his voice cracking.

You shake your head. 'I don't know… Maybe… I guess…'

He's just shaking his head more, whispering: 'No! No, please don't! Please stay! Honey I need you! I can't live without you! Just give me another chance! Or at least a minute trying to convince you!'

You smile a weak smile, a last tear running out of the corner of your eyes. 'I don't know if I can…'

He looks you deeply in the eyes and whispers with a voice you've never heard coming out of his mouth before, a voice full of fear, a voice that's begging, just one word, a single one: '_Please_'

You slowly nod and he stands up, pulling you with him across the room to his piano.

He sits down, clears his throat and starts singing, his fingers easily playing the melody to his words;

_Ooooh woah ooh_

_So easy to forget our love, the little things we do_

_Like callin for no reason, just to say the words 'Baby I love you'_

_I know lately, I've been busy, _

_but a second doesn't go by without you crossin my mind_

_It's been so long since we had time, _

_let's take a day and make everything right_

_Just take my hand, fall in love with me again,_

_Let's run away, to the place where love first found us_

_Let's run away for the day, don't need anyone around us, ooh_

_When everything in love gets so complicated _

_it only takes a day to change it_

_What I have to say can't wait, all I need is a day, so let's run away_

_Let's runaway, just for the day, runaway, runaway_

_Girl you've been so patient,_

_spendin nights alone and not complainin_

_But I'll make it up to you, and I promise tonight I won't keep you waiting_

_Please give me this one chance to remind you of everything we've had_

_I won't give up I'm too much in love, and I want you to know that!_

_Just take my hand, fall in love with me again,_

_Let's run away, to the place where love first found us_

_Let's run away for the day, don't need anyone around us, ooh_

_When everything in love gets so complicated _

_it only takes a day to change it_

_What I have to say can't wait, all I need is a day, so let's run away for the day_

_And I'll give everything in this moment_

_And I promise to make everyday just like the day_

_Let's run away, to the place where love first found us_

_Let's run away for the day, don't need anyone around us, ooh_

_When everything in love gets so complicated_

_it only takes a day to change it_

_What I have to say can't wait, all I need is a day, so let's run away_

The song's over and you can't control the hard sobs that are shaking you. James jumps up from the chair, runs over and embraces you. He just hold you tight, never to let you go again. Just his strong arms wrapped around you, making you feel safe, then suddenly his voice whispering:

'Baby, can't you see that I need you? Please, give me this one last chance to remind you of everything we had! Just this day! And I promise if you don't want me anymore after today, I'm gonna leave you alone! It would break my heart, but I'll do whatever you want from me! Love you, leave you, doesn't matter! As long as your happy I'm gonna be happy, doesn't matter how sad things might seem! Honey, I love you with all my heart, I simply do! Please, I need this last chance and I promise I'll make it right this time! Just let me proof that nothing between us changed! Because I still love you as much as I did on the first day and I probably will till my last!'

[A/N]

Sooo… What do you think? I really hoped you liked that, tho it wasn't thaaat long! Tell me what ya think, I need to know if I should continue it! :)

Love you guys


End file.
